thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas, Oliver, and The Lost Engine
Thomas, Oliver, and The Lost Engine is a fake special that is part of Thomas' Adventures on Sodor. Transcript * Narrator: On the Island of Sodor, Thomas and Oliver were taking loggers to Henry's Forest. * Thomas: Do you guys think something's going on? * Toad: What makes you say that, Mr. Thomas? * Oliver: I agree, something's probably going to happen. * Clarabel: That's silly, nothing could happen on this amazing day! * Narrator: But Clarabel was wrong. * A scary whistle can be heard. * Thomas' Fireman: What's that? * Thomas' Fireman points to a rusty cabless engine with 6 wheels. * Oliver: I-It's a ghost engine! * Narrator: Thomas and Oliver rolled away in terror. * Thomas and Oliver roll away. * Narrator: Meanwhile, at Tidmouth Sheds, Edward, Gordon, and Henry happened to be talking. * Edward: He was such a hero. * Henry: He was brave to save me from the collapsing viaduct. * Gordon looks jealous. But looks shocked when Thomas and Oliver roll by. * Toad: STOP! * Clarabel and Toad both make the train stop. * Edward: Why are you guys so scared? * Thomas: There's a ghost engine! * Henry: I don't like ghosts... * Gordon: Henry, don't listen to them, tank engines shouldn't be trusted. * Edward: Gordon! That's rude! * Thomas: Tank engines can be trusted! * Oliver: That's right! * Annie: Ferdinand much? * Annie, Clarabel, and Toad chuckle. * Thomas: He had spots of silver and yellow, 6 wheels, no cab, no dome, and 3 boilers! * Edward, Henry and Gordon all freeze. * Narrator: The three froze, perhaps scared. * Henry (Whispering): ...him... * Emily arrives on the turntable. * Emily: Come on! I need to have sleep for tomorrow. * Toad: Ms. Emily, you need to be more polite. * Emily rolls her eyes. * Narrator: At night, Edward couldn't sleep, he needed to tell The Fat Controller about what happened. * Edward: I can't take it. * Edward exits his shed and whistles. * Winston: Edward, it's very late! * The Fat Controller: You should be asleep! * Edward: I can't. Thomas and Oliver discovered him! * The Fat Controller: What!? The dog still hasn't been buried? * Edward: What? No! Him! Thirteen! * The Fat Controller gasps. * Winston: Who's him? * The Fat Controller: Nobody! * Narrator: The next morning, The Fat Controller sent Thomas and Oliver to the Shunting Yards. Oliver decides to tell the engines about the "ghost". * Stafford, Stanley, Diesel, and Charlie are around Oliver. * Stanley: Wow! * Stafford: That's amazing! And scary! * Narrator: Devious Diesel heard about the "ghost", and decided to talk to Diesel 10. * Diesel rushes away. * Stafford: Where is Diesel going!? * Narrator: Diesel hurried to the Dieselworks, nearly colliding with Sidney! * Sidney: Hey! * Diesel: DIESEL 10! * Diesel 10 rolls up. Splatter and Dodge are next to him. * Diesel 10: Yes? * Diesel: I found something... * Narrator: Meanwhile, Percy was pulling a new Skarloey Railway engine named Jordan. * Jordan: I bet I could pull you, beat you in a race, anything! * Percy rolls his eyes. * Narrator: Percy was pulling Jordan, but stopped when he saw Toby, he was very damaged. * Rocky: Slowly... slowly.. * Toby: Uh oh... I'll need to be repaired. * Arthur: I told you! * Jordan: What an old tram! * Percy: Jordan! * Arthur: Toby derailed, his wheels were going crazy. * Toby: It was scary... * Percy rolls away. * Narrator: Caitlynn had just passed, but the points were jammed. Percy went to The Mainland! * Jordan: Where are we? * Percy: Whoa... * Percy slowly rolls to a scrapyard. * Narrator: Percy had an idea. * Percy rolls into the scrapyard. * Jordan: Dude! Where are we going!? * Percy: Trying to find a new engine!! * Narrator: Percy seemed confident by puffing along. * ???: Oh! It's you! Long time no see! * Percy gasps, then chuckles. * Percy: Hi, Bowler! * ???: Hey! My name is Class 40! * Class 40 (The Diesel) rolls up. * Class 40: So, you're wanting to save an engine? * Jordan: No! * Percy: Yes! I do! * Class 40: Well, there is one. * Narrator: Class 40 showed Percy and Jordon an engine, they could tell he had been there for a while. All his paint was gone, just rust. * Percy: He's like the ghost engine. * ???: Hello. * The engine is revealed to be an old The Robinson Class B1 / B18 (GCR Class 8C) 4-6-0. 4 of his tender wheels were gone, along with all his actual loco wheels, his siderods, and funnel. * Jordan: Wh-Who are you? * ???: My name is Cyrille. * Percy: Come to Sodor with us! * Cyrille: You mean THE Sodor? * Percy: Yeah! * Narrator: Within minutes a crane lifted Cyrille on a flatbed. * Class 40 couples behind Percy. * Class 40: I'm coming with you. * Narrator: Percy, Jordan, Cyrille, and Class 40 all arrived at Sodor again. * Cyrille: It's more beautiful than I thought... * Percy: I'll deliver Jordan, you go to The Fat Controller. * Percy arrives at Blue Mountain Quarry. * Narrator: At Blue Mountain Quarry, every Skarloey Railway was around Jordan, except Duke. * Edward and Duke were by a turntable. * Duke: They discovered him? * Edward: Yes! * Duke: Oh no.... * Back at Jordan and Percy. * Narrator: Jordan was now on the rails. Rusty was about to push him to get some oil. He was an oil-burning engine, just like Timothy! * Jordan: No, a clean engine must push me. * Rusty rolls away. * Percy: That was mean! * Skarloey: What a terrible engine... * Narrator: Everyone except one engine rolled away. Peter Sam. * Peter Sam: I'll push you. * Jordan: No, you slob! * Peter Sam still pushes Jordan to some oil, where Bertram and Mr. Percival are. * Bertram: Oi! Mate, why did you push him? * Peter Sam: Because, Bertram, it's nice! * Mr. Percival: Jordan, Bertram has told me you have been very rude to Rusty. * Jordan: Well... * Mr. Percival: You will be a shunting engine, nothing else. * Narrator: Jordan felt embarrassed. Everyone was confused when Gordon pulled up, having an express coach and Duke and Bert on wellwagons. * Bert: Hello. * Sir Topham Hatt pops up. * Sir Topham Hatt: Mr. Percival, there is a meeting, you must come! * Mr. Percival: OK. Rheneas, you're in charge! * Rheneas: Yes sir! * Mr. Percival goes in the coach. * Narrator: They all arrived at a closed line. * Gordon pulls up, Edward and Henry are there too. They are in a rocky area. Everyone gets out. * Sir Topham Hatt: As we all most likely know, Thirteen has been found. * Edward: I'm worried. * Sir Topham Hatt: Because of it, Thomas and Oliver are not allowed in Henry's Forest. * Henry: Thank goodness! * Gordon: I have to agree. Characters Recurring * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Toby * Emily * Oliver * Arthur * Stanley * Charlie * Ferdinand * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Sidney * Splatter and Dodge * Class 40 * Stafford * Winston * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Luke * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Rocky Introduced For characters, look on Thomas' Adventures on Sodor Characters * Lee - An old, grumpy tank engine that is very fast and strong. (Male) * 93 - A visiting double-decker tram who takes Toby's place after his crash. (Female) * Jordan - A braggart single fairlie that joins the Skarloey Railway and quickly becomes Peter Sam's rival. (Male) * Cyrille - A cheeky and polite The Robinson Class B1 / B18 (GCR Class 8C) 4-6-0 who is saved by Percy and Jordan from scrap. (Male) Category:Canceled Episodes/Specials